Moving On
by bunnycharlotte
Summary: Willow is pressured into moving on by the Scoobies and eventually end up in L.A.
1. B Can Be Such A B

Dislaimer:If you really think I own any of these characters, well, you're welcome to join me in the land of denial. If you didn't catch that, I (unfortunately) do not own any of these characters. *sighs wistfully*  
  
Summary: Willow goes evil, Buffy's her usual self-absorbed self, Angel comes to Sunnydale and takes Willow to L.A., they bond (and do other things). But right now, Willow's not evil (yet) and she's having fun in Sunnydale.  
  
Parings:Willow/Spike friendship, and (eventually) Willow/Angel, Fred/Gunn, and maybe Wesley/Cordelia  
  
Spoilers: After "Seeing Red," but pretend Spike didn't try to rape Buffy and leave. In L.A., they're back from Pylea, F/G are together with no Wesley interference, Angel hasn't gotten all depressed yet, so no Conner.  
  
Author's Notes: I might have rearranged Spike's crypt. I don't remember what it looks like ;) Italics/ ~thought~ = thoughts. And I don't care if Willow doesn't blush at this point in the Jossverse, or if Spike wouldn't be that nice, or Willow wouldn't do any of this. This is my first story and since it's going to be long, I can change things. And yes, I swear W/S are friends. Only friends. Just to warn you, I am completely obsessed with any of the characters playing Truth or Dare, I Never, and Spin the Bottle. So, there might be more than one game of these.  
  
"What about her? She, um, looks sexy. I think. At least, those two yummy guys she's totally ignoring seem to think so. What about you, Will?"  
  
"You think she looks sexy? Buffy are you bi?"  
  
"Wh-What? Willow, why would you..hey, you no changing the subject- what do you think?"  
  
Willow let out a sigh and stared out at the dance floor. A casual observer would think she was ignoring Buffy, but Buffy had known her for six years. She knew that Willow was thinking. Willow turned to Buffy and said, "I'm just not ready. I, I" she looked plaintively at Buffy, "I still miss Tara. So much."  
  
Will, I feel for you; Tara was a great person." Buffy broke off and looked down at the table, reliving the moment when Tara comforted her, how accepting and forgiving of her Spike penchage she had been. Lifting her head, she continued. "But you have to move on. Tara would want you to. She- "  
  
"No, Buffy, you want me too. I am still grieving for Tara. I am not ready to move on." "But-"  
  
"No buts, Buffy. I am not ready. I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for you, but you get over it. Get over the idea that I'm just going to forget about my murdered lover so you can have dependable Willow the footstool back!"  
  
"Willow..." Buffy interjected, failing to see Willow's eyes began to cloud over.  
  
"Don't Buffy. I'm so tired of you telling me to forget about.... everything! When Oz left, all you said was, 'Just move on, Willow. You should get over it, Willow.' Do you have any idea how much time I have to spend listening to you whine about your guys?" Buffy just stared at Willow, looking slightly puzzled. "No, of course not. You only pay attention to yourself."  
  
"Willow,-"  
  
"No, Buffy, don't interrupt me!"  
  
"Willow! Listen to me!" Buffy grabbed Willow's arm to get her attention.  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" Willow's eyes were now completely black, and Buffy was flying through the air, out onto the dance floor. She looked up at Willow, a slightly dazed and hurt expression on her face. Abruptly, Willow's eyes snapped back to green.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Buffy, I'm so sorry!" Willow turned and ran out of the Bronze, knocking into several patrons on her way out. 


	2. Spike Is Fun

Once she reached the outside, she kept running until she lost her breath. Looking around, she saw she had run to Spike's cemetery. At least, that's what the Scoobies called it. Sunnydale called it something else. She was debating on going to his crypt or just walking to Buffy's house and hoping she didn't run into any nasties when the decision was taken out of her hands.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" Willow turned to see Spike in his standard black boots, denim, T-shirt and duster, carrying a brown liquor bag.  
  
"Um, hey Spike! I was just, uh, out running and, well, here I am, so can you please walk me home?"  
  
"Don't you have witchy powers for some reason? Like, to keep you from annoying us vampires to death?"  
  
"My powers didn't help me with Oz."  
  
"That's for sure," Spike snorted.  
  
"And they didn't help me with, with Tara." Willow bit her lip and looked down at the ground, trying not to cry and failing.  
  
"Pet, I'm sorry." Willow continued crying, not even looking up. "Luv?" Still no response. "WILLOW!" She looked up but continued to cry. Spike sighed. "Come here." Willow walked over to him. Spike handed her the bag, which she took numbly. Before she could do anything else, not that she was inclined to, he picked her up and started walking to his crypt.  
  
When he reached it, he kicked the door open and chuckled. "Hey, look what I picked up from the Slayer." Willow giggled and then frowned. "What, pet?"  
  
"Um, nothing?" Spike gave her an I-don't-believe-you look but Willow didn't comment further. Spike set her down on his recliner after kicking the door shut behind him. He took the bag from her hands and moved to the mini-fridge by the wall and stared shelving the blood. When he was done, he moved to the recliner, set the bag by it, then picked Willow up, sat down, and put her on his lap.  
  
"Um, Spike?"  
  
"Yes pet?" Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Being sat on?"  
  
Spike chuckled."No luv, I'm helping you."  
  
"Ohkay," Willow said, dragging out the word. ~If I ask why, he'll probably get all offended. So I won't ask why. Instead I'll ask, I'll ask, okay, I have no clue what to ask.~  
  
Spike watched her internally monologueing. When she looked at him, he asked her, "So, why did you get a non-happy when I mentioned the Slayer?"  
  
Willow looked down at her, suddenly fascinated by a ring on her left middle finger. Spike put two fingers under her head and tipped her head up. "Pet?"  
  
Willow looked into his eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern. "Well, we were at the Bronze, and she kept pointing out girls to me, and trying to get me to ask them to dance or something, and I kept telling her I didn't want to until I finally told her that I'm not over Tara and she kept up with her "move on" speeches that she invented when Oz left and I just blew up at her and she wouldn't stop interrupting me and I was just so irritated with her and then she touched me and I sent her flying and that's when I left and ended up, well, here."  
  
Spike looked at her with admiration. "Are you sure you need to breathe?"  
  
Willow giggled. "I have years of practice."  
  
"So, Slutty was being self-obsessed as usual, and you finally got the balls to stand up to her? I propose a toast." Willow blushed at his language and Spike reached over to the paper bag and pulled out a bottle of liquor. "To Willow's balls." He opened the bottle and took a swallow, passing it to Willow. "To my, uh, balls." Willow swallowed, then brightened. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we play a game?"  
  
"What kind of game?" Spike asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Not that kind of game. A drinking game."  
  
"One of my favorite kind."  
  
"I never."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You've never played 'I never'? But you're, like, old!"  
  
"I was never hanging around mortals before now, pet."  
  
"Oh, right, cause the whole undead thing. Well, I guess I should tell you the rules."  
  
"I guess you should."  
  
"Okay then. One of us says something we've never done before. If the other person-" Spike raised his eyebrow again. "er, person/vampire, has done it, then they have to drink."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Oh, it is. You go first."  
  
"Right then. I've never been a Jewish Wiccan."  
  
Willow giggled and took a drink. "I've never been a guy."  
  
"That was a cheap shot." Spike took a sip. "I've never worn boxers"  
  
Willow looked down for a second, then took a swallow. "Funny. I never thought of you as a briefs guy. Not that I ever thought about what underwear you wear, but now that I do, I wouldn't think you would wear briefs. It just seems very non-fangy, ya know?"  
  
Spike grinned. "I never said I wore briefs, luv. And why were you wearing boxers?"  
  
Willow blushed at his first comment. "Um, oh, uh, I wore Oz's boxers a couple of times. I never had sex with Angelus."  
  
Spike took a drink. "Just don't tell me he wore your knickers. I never had sex with a werewolf."  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose and took a drink. "Oz in a thong. Now that would be a funny sight." She giggled, then burped. "Oops," she said, covering her mouth with one hand.  
  
Spike cocked his head at her. "Are you drunk already?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not. Not I. After Buffy's time as a cavewoman, I don't think any member of the Scooby Gang will ever be drunk again." Willow giggled again.  
  
Spike shook his head. "You are drunk!"  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are- bugger this. You are drunk, and I think I should get you home. I don't want the Slayer to come in here, accuse me of taking advantage of you, and stake me."  
  
"But you wouldn't take advantage of me, would you, Spike? You're good now, right? I mean, you haven't tried to kill us in, like, months."  
  
"Luv, I'm still the Big Bad. I'm just less bad. For now."  
  
"Sure you are, Spike. Whatever you say."  
  
"Really?" His voice, and his eyebrow, arched suggestively.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Yes, but at least I'm not half-cut."  
  
"I'm not half-cut. At least, I don't think I am. Am I?"  
  
"You most definetely are."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"See, you admitted it. You are drunk."  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Very nice, pet. Do you have fangs to match?"  
  
"Funny, Spike. Very funny."  
  
"Aren't I though?"  
  
"Hey, what happened to I Never?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't we play Truth or Dare instead?"  
  
"Is that another drinking game?"  
  
"What do you do with your unlife?"  
  
"Shag, kill, feed, shag."  
  
"Right, I forget. Do you want to play or not?"  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"I'll teach you as we go. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"No, silly, pick one."  
  
Spike shifted his hands suddenly and began tickling her. She started shrieking. "Watch who you're calling silly."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. You're not silly, you're the Big Bad. Ahhh! Please stop. Please, Spike. SPIKE!" Willow started swatting at him, but he simply grabbed her wrists in one hand and kept tickling her. "SPI-IKE! Stop. Please."  
  
"Alright. But you have to do something for me."  
  
"What?" Willow asked suspiciously.  
  
"You have to...hmm. I got it. You have to chug the rest of this bottle." He gestured with the half-empty bottle in his hand.  
  
"But its like half full! Won't that, like, kill me or something?"  
  
"Added benefit."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding, pet. Why don't you do some witchy thing so you don't get 'like, killed or something'?" He finished in a high voice that sounded suspiciously like Willow. 


	3. Truth Or Dare?

"Hey! I do not sound like that!"  
  
Spike just smirked at her. "I don't!"  
  
"Sure you don't. Are you gonna do the spell or not?"  
  
"Already done."  
  
"Then get drinking."  
  
"Fine." Willow took the bottle from his hand, her fingers brushing against his before he released it. She brought the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back. She didn't lower it until the bottle was empty.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bronze....  
  
Xander looked down at Buffy. He had been dancing when he heard Willow's outburst. He reached out a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "What was that about?"  
  
"I have no idea. We were just talking, and then she started getting all excited. Do you think she's possessed?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. Is she giving you the wiggins?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Then I guess she's not. Do you think I should go try to calm her down?"  
  
"Nah. She probably needs some alone time. It's near that time. Must be hormones or something. Come on, let's dance."  
  
" 'kay."  
  
"Didn't think you had it in you, pet."  
  
"I have a lot of things in me you don't know about." Spike smirked at this, and casually lowered his hand to Willow's thigh. She jumped, and his smirk, if possible, grew even smirkier. ~I don't believe I'm flirting with Spike! And he's flirting back! It's gotta be the liquor. Beer bad, Willow, beer bad. But this isn't beer. So it's okay, and not bad. You could even call it good. Yep, liquor is perfectly good. And it's the only reason we're flirting. Nothing else.~  
  
"So, Spike, you want to go back to our game?"  
  
"Sure, luv, whose turn is it?"  
  
"Mine, and I have the perfect dare for you. I dare you-"  
  
"Hey! Don't I get a choice?"  
  
"Nope, not anymore. I dare you to go the Bronze with me and ask the first person you see who you know and isn't me to dance with you. And you have to keep asking until they say yes."  
  
Spike thought about the people he knew who went to the Bronze. Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Dawn. ~I don't fancy dancing with any of 'em. Well, none of 'em but Willow. And I can't ask her.~"You're evil."  
  
"As evil as you are?" Willow asked sweetly.  
  
"No one's that evil. Let's go." Spike put his arms around Willow and stood up.  
  
"Hey! I can walk!"  
  
"So can I."  
  
"Spike! That wasn't what I meant, and you know it. Put me down."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Pet, I'm not going to put you down until we get there, so you might as well stop asking."  
  
"Fine. Lead on, my good and faithful servant."  
  
"You're dappy."  
  
"I know what that means. And I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"We are not doing this again."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
They kept up the friendly banter all the way to the Bronze.  
  
At the Bronze, while Spike and Willow are walking....  
  
"Buffy, I'm gonna go get a drink. You want?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll be over on that couch." Buffy pointed to a couch in the corner.  
  
" 'K. Be right back.  
When they reached the door of the Bronze, Spike set Willow on her feet and paid their cover. They walked in and the first person Spike saw was Xander, walking towards the bar to get a drink. He tried to look away and pretend he hadn't seen him, but Willow was watching him. "Uh-uh, Spike. You saw him. Now go ask."  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"If you don't, I'll just make you do something worse."  
  
"What could be worse than that?"  
  
Willow smiled, and put her hand on Spike's duster-clad arm. Leaning up, she whispered in his ear. "So, Spike, what was it like with Buffy? She told me everything, but I wanna know your side. You know who else I think would be interested? Angel. I'm sure he'd love to hear e-ve-ry detail." She stretched the word 'every'. "Let's go and call him right now. I'm betting we'd see him by eleven. What do you think?"  
  
Spike scowled at her. "Fine. I'll get the div to dance with me. But, you have to do my dare first."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I dare you to not mention that bloody wanker for the rest of the night."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Angelus, the tosspot."  
  
"Okay. Now go tango."  
  
Spike scowled at her again, then stomped over to Xander. 


	4. Dance The Night Away

"Hey, Deadboy Junior. Why are you here?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and looked beseechingly at Willow. She winked at him. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I'm not asking again."  
  
"Spike, what is it you always call Angel?"  
  
"Nancy-boy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tosspot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Broody?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanker?"  
  
"That's it. Well, I looked that up on the internet-" Spike raised a scornful eyebrow. "I'll have you know I can do a mean Google." Spike didn't say anything, just kept up the eyebrow. "Fine, I admit it. I had to ask Giles what you were talking about until Willow bookmarked peevish.co.uk/slang for me. But I still know what it means. And unlike certain members of the undead, I'm not one. So just stay away from me."  
  
Spike thought a minute. ~It's either him or the Poof. It's either him or the Poof. Remember, the Poof is worse than the div. The Poof is worse than the div. The Poof...~ "What'll it take to make you say yes?"  
  
"Gee, Spike, I don't know. What do you always want from us?"  
  
"Blood? You want blood? Why?"  
  
"Not blood! How thick are you!?" Spike leered at him. "Eww. That was not what I meant! I want the twenty bucks you stole from me last week." Spike tried to affect an innocent air. "Don't even try it. I know it was you. Pay up." Spike sighed and reached into his jeans' pocket. Xander took the bill and tucked it into his back pocket. "Okay. One dance. And no copping a feel."  
  
"Fine. I lead."  
  
"No way, fangless. I lead or the deal's off."  
  
"Bullocks! Let's get this over with." They walked to the dance floor. The band began to play a slow song. Xander put his hands on Spike's shoulders, and he put his on Xander's waist. They started swaying in time to the music, Xander leading them in a slow circle. Spike, sensing a chance to use the situation to his advantage, winked at Xander, and slid his hands down. "Hey! What did I say? None of your wankerness!" Spike ignored him and started massaging with his left hand, and looked down. He took a step closer to Xander, leaned his head forward, and said huskily in his ear, "Down boy."  
  
Xander blushed. "That's not my fault! I haven't had real sex in weks and- what the hell are you doing?" Spike had stepped close enough for their chests to be touching, and started grinding his hips in a slow, erotic circle. His right hand was slowly creeping into Xander's back pocket.  
  
"Junior?"  
  
Spike rested his chin on Xander's shoulder, and said, "From the feel of things, I'm not the Junior here." Xander blushed again.  
  
"I'm a good eight inches!"  
  
"And I'm 'Enry the Eighth."  
  
"You know, if you're trying to get into my pants,-" Spike tensed at this, then relaxed when he realized what Xander meant. Fortunately for him, Xander didn't notice. "Flattery will work a lot better." ~He really is a wanker. Hmm. I wonder if Red knows.~  
  
"Sorry, luv, I've got company tonight."  
  
"Tease."  
  
~The div is flirting with me. If I wasn't so disgusted, I might be flattered. Oh well, at least I have something to tell Willow later.~ "Wanker."  
  
"Pot."  
  
"Howzat?"  
  
"You called me a wanker, which, by the way, not, but isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" During this exchange, Spike's right hand had been working its way into Xander's pocket. Finding the bill Xander had shoved in earlier, and several others, his fingers closed around them. He pinched Xander's left cheek, and snatched his hand out of Xander's pocket.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing." The song ended, and Spike backed away, concealing the bills in his hand. He gave Xander an evil grin. "Here's to blackmail, mate." Spike raised an invisible glass and lowered his gaze. "Hmmm.. What are you gonna do about that?"  
  
Xander showed Spike the American salute. Spike shrugged, then turned to the bar, leaving Xander to try to casually adjust his pants. 


	5. Bliss Worth A Scream

Yes, this is Willow/Angel.. people told me the story was boring w/o sex, so voila.. and remember, Willow is trying to forget about Tara and Buffy dying and Buffy being so insensitive.. she's temporarily out of her head and willing to do almost anything to forget.. like when Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world. Usually she doesn't try to end the world, but she got upset.. remember, feedback makes me happy makes me update makes you feedback makes me happy.. and so on  
He spotted Willow sitting at a table near the dance floor, with several guys who looked about her age crowded around, trying to flirt with her. Willow, who was, at least to Spike's experienced eye, obviously drunk, was flirting back in a way he knew she'd never do if she was sober. It reminded him of Faith.  
  
Determined to try and save her honour, before she did something she'd regret, Spike stalked to the table and growled. At the inhuman noise, the boys scattered like vampires exposed to sunlight. "Spi-ike, I was having fun. Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because, luv, you are completely smashed!"  
  
"So? Let's dance." Willow grabbed Spike's hand and led him on to the dance floor. A fast song was playing, and Willow started dancing in a way that would have made even Anya blush, rubbing against Spike in time to the music. Spike stood, staring at her.  
  
"Red? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm dancing with you. Except you aren't dancing. Dance." She muttered something else under her breath, and Spike found himself dancing. Without his brain doing anything.  
  
"Alright. I'll dance. Just take this mojo off of me."  
  
Willow smiled. "Okay, Spike, whatever you say." She mumbled again.  
  
Spike's face paled even further than normal. "Not that mojo! I need that! Put it back!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Bullocks yes!"  
  
"Okay. Reverso."  
  
Spike smiled in relief and resisted the urge to reach down and feel his returned member. ~Can't do that in front of Willow. Wouldn't be proper like.~  
  
"Aren't you going to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, pet, just let me do it on my own this time."  
  
" 'kay." Spike started dancing, his body moving gracefully with the music. Willow, who hadn't stopped her lewd dancing, increased the sexuality of it, turning around to grind against Spike. When he hesitated, she grabbed his hands and encouraged him to run them over her body. He began tracing her stomach lightly with them, lightly tickling her. She lifted lifted her arms over her head and continued to rub against Spike, as though she had only one thing on her mind. He responded.  
  
"Bollocks!" he said under his breath. ~I didn't mean for that to happen. Maybe she won't notice. Maybe she's too drunk to remember what that is.~ Unfortunately for Spike, even drunk and bisexual Wiccans knew what that was.  
  
"So, Spikey's glad I'm here, hmm?"  
  
~Bloody hell! Isn't she supposed to be a lesbian? Wonder if she'd mind if I threw her on the floor and shagged her here.~  
  
Willow trailed a hand down Spike's chest. When she reached his stomach she continued downwards, wrapped her hand around him, and squeezed. He yelped, drawing several strange stares from the other patrons. "Pay attention to me, Spike. Don't want your mind wondering somewhere... dirty," Willow said, her dancing and tone of voice suggesting that was exactly where she wanted his mind.  
  
"Willow, luv, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Willow turned around circling her arms around his neck and pouting, continuing to rub against him erotically. "You don't like it?"  
  
"No, Red, I like it a little too much. And this isn't exactly the place to be enjoying something this much."  
  
"You wanna go back to your crypt?"  
  
~Fuck yes.~ "You wouldn't be saying that if you were sober." Willow leaned even closer, and whispered in Spike's ear.  
  
"Ya know what? That spell I cast had more effects than blocking alchohol poisoning. I've been sober the entire evening."  
  
Spike stared at her open-mouthed. "B-B-"  
  
Willow place a hand on Spike's chin and pushed his mouth closed. "Don't stutter. Please." Her eyes held a slightly pained look, and she took a small step back, looking over Spike's shoulder. Spike wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He had no idea what had upset her, but he murmered reassurances into her hair anyay.  
  
"Shh, luv, it's okay. I won't stutter any more. You just shocked me, is all. Are you okay? Speak to me, please." Willow smiled at him, rather shyly when one thought about she had been doing a few minutes earlier. "I'm fine. It's just.... I wanted to forget.... what happened with Buffy, and Tara... just for one night. And I thought that, maybe, you could help me." She looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"I don't get it, pet Why'd you act drunk?"  
  
"I couldn't really ask you to sleep with me without sounding like a whore. I guess it doesn't matter, now." She didn't say them, but they both heard the words, 'that you think I am.' Willow looked down, mortified.  
  
"Willow. Look at me." She did. "No one in their right mind would think you're a tart."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He gave her a small smile, and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. He moved his head and started nibbling on her ear. " 'Right, then," he whispered, "Are you ready for your dare, luv?"  
  
"Uhmm... uh what?" Spike smirked against her ear.  
  
"I dare you to scream my name when you cum."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think you can manage that?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Let's get started." He reached a hand down and squeezed her bottom.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Spike. Don't you think we should go back to you crypt first?"  
  
"No. I think we should shag right here."  
  
"But there are people here, and that would make it illegal and probably very disturbing and we bring Dawn here all the time- what if there are other minors around? We could scar them for life!"  
  
Spike placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her. "You see that bloke over there?"  
  
"Sitting on the stool?"  
  
"That's the one. Now, what you can't see is his girlfriend."  
  
"Is she invisible?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "No, she's on her knees." "But why is she- oh. Oh!" Willow blushed.  
  
"Oh indeed." Spike turned her back around and lowered his hands, one to her front and one to her bottom. He pushed her close and reached underneath her skirt with his front hand.  
  
"But, they're in a corner. A very dark corner. Don't you think we should go in a corner? Where people can't see us?"  
  
"No, I think I like being right here, where everyone can watch."  
  
"Eww. Spike, that's disgusting."  
  
"Really? Are you sure that's what you think?"  
  
"Absolutely. Sex in the Bronze, where anyone could see us, is very, very bad."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see one of you Scooby chits has morals."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Um, nothing." Spike decided he better distract Willow before she asked any more questions. She might think Buffy told her every detail, but he would have bet his duster she hadn't been told *every* detail. And Buffy probably would be in the mood for something dusty if she ever found out he told Willow about what had happened on the balcony. So, he slid his hand up her inner thigh and brushed her clit through the thin material of her thong. She jumped, and looked at him.  
  
"Spike? What are you doing?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Well, I think you're doing something, but since I just said what I think about that something, I don't think you're actually doing it. Are you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, stop doing it."  
  
Spike slid her thong to the side with his fingers, seeking out her core. When he found it, he plunged two fingers inside, and continued brushing her clit with his thumb. Willow moaned. "You're soaking, luv. Are you sure you want me to stop?"  
  
"Ye-es."  
  
"Okay." Spike continued his assault, pumping his fingers in out, pinching at her nub with his thumb and index finger. Willow leaned forward, supported entirely by Spike, as he built towards her climax.  
  
"Spi-ike" she moaned.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
"Okay." He rolled her clit in between his digits, and added his middle finger to the other two in her core. He brought his other hand to the front, slipping it under her shirt and bra, rubbing her nipple between the fingers. He bent his head to hers, and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget our dare." He suckled on her ear, then left a trail of wet kisses as he worked his mouth lower. He morphed slightly, extending his fangs, and brushing them over her neck, scraping but not breaking the skin. Willow reached orgasm within seconds.  
  
"Spi-ike!" She yelled, her face and neck flushing bright red.  
  
In the corner (the Buffy/Xander one, not the anonymous boyfriend/girlfriend one)...  
  
"Spi-ike!" They both heard the cry and turned to look at the direction it came from.  
  
"Did that sound like Willow to you?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Buffy leapt up and made her way towards the sound, Xander close behind.  
  
On the dance floor....  
  
Willow was still flushed from her orgasm, and Spike thought he had never seen anything as beautiful. Willow buried her head in his chest. Spike, deprived of her beauty, growled. "Willow, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mrph athrm psmt mp hlnm kn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow pulled her head back slightly. "All these people are looking at me!" she said, then re-buried her head.  
  
"Oh. Let me take care of that." Spike let out a loud growl, turning them in a slow circle so he could glare and bare his fangs at all the offending patrons. When he was about halfway around, his eyes met Buffy's.  
  
"Fuck." Willow looked up again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That damn chit. She screw everything up."  
  
"Who?" Spiked looked down at Willow.  
  
"Um, no one. I think we should leave now."  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
Spike scooped Willow up and started walking to the door.  
  
"No you don't," Buffy muttered under her breath, and started running, ignoring the cries of protest from those she bumped into. She reached the exit of the Bronze about two seconds after Willow and Spike. She ran through it, and stopped short. Spike had Willow backed against the alley wall, his hands all over her and his lips assaulting hers. Willow was whimpering and clawing at his head and back, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Spike," she moaned.  
  
~Oh my God. He's trying to rape her. If he's that desperate to screw a human, why didn't he just find a whore?~ She let out a yell and ripped Spike off of Willow, decking him squarely in the nose, hard enough to knock him to the ground. Spike grabbed his nose and put his other hand on the ground, about to push himself up when Buffy kicked his elbow with her left foot and his ribs with her right. He moaned in pain.  
  
"Buffy! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm saving you. By the way, you're welcome."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Buffy stopped abusing Spike and looked at Willow. "From him," she said with disgust, kicking Spike again.  
  
"Buffy, stop kicking him and think. Spike has a chip in his head. He can't hurt anyone."  
  
"But- you were moaning, and whimpering, and, and..." Buffy trailed off. Both Willow and Spike looked at her, waiting. Ten seconds later, Buffy broke the silence. "Oh my God! Willow! What did he do to you? Was it some kind of spell? Like the one you did?"  
  
"Buffy, listen to me very carefully. There is no spell. I let Spike kiss me."  
  
"Of course you don't know there's a spell. Just like me and Spike didn't know. Let's go to Giles. He'll know what to do." "I am going home with Spike."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying. As your best friend, it is my sworn duty to keep you from doing something you'll regret."  
"I'm not going to regret this."  
  
"Of course you won't. Now just come to Giles with me, okay?"  
  
"Did you not hear me? No." Behind Buffy, Spike had started to climb quietly to his feet.  
  
"Willow, don't make me use force." Spike was now standing behind Buffy, and he winked at Willow, and jerked his head to the right. Willow scampered to the front of the door, and as Buffy opened her mouth to ask what Willow was doing, Spike slammed her head forward, into the wall, and cried out in pain, doubling over and grasping his head. Willow rushed forward and wrapped her hands around his. She reached her fingers in between his spread- out ones, and began to lightly massage. After a few minutes, he looked up at her and smiled faintly. He placed his hands over hers, stilling them.  
  
"Come one, pet. We better go. No telling when she'll wake up."  
  
" 'K."  
  
Spike pulled her hands from his head, and grabbed the right one with his left. They walked down the alley, laughing and talking. 


End file.
